Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wired circuit board including an insulating base layer and a conductive pattern formed on the insulating base layer has been known.
As an example of such a wired circuit board, a suspension board with circuit has been known which includes a conductive pattern having a connection terminal portion to be connected to an external wired circuit board and a magnetic-head-side terminal portion to be connected to a magnetic head.
In the suspension board with circuit, the connection terminal portion is connected to the external wired circuit board using a solder (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2007-250662).